


Judy And Shion Deal With Shion's Panic Attacks

by Benfrosh



Series: Judy & Shion [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, alcohol mention, it's the weekend baby and you know what that means, it's time to have one beer and have discussions with your significant others about your anxieties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy's relaxing and having a good time on a Thursday night when Shion comes over to her crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judy And Shion Deal With Shion's Panic Attacks

Finally, it was time for Judy to relax. Her Thursday shift was over, and for her that meant it was the weekend. Shion still had to take it easy since she had work on Friday regardless, but that didn't stop Judy from having her own fun on Thursday nights, living it up a little, painting the town red.

Or rather, she would, if there was anything happening. Her music store friends were all off with other plans for the night, she and Shion already had plans to hang out with some of Shion's friends on Saturday, and the weather recently had been extra finicky, putting a damper on any enthusiasm she had to go out anyway. And even if she wanted to try to corrupt Shion, she was busy working on something on her computer and pretty much ignoring Judy. Which was fine, really, it just meant that Judy was going to have to entertain herself. So Judy defaulted to the most basic weekend plan she had: drink exactly one beer and watch a movie. So here she was, now, watching _Sinbad of the Seven Seas_ and feeling surprisingly tipsy for having only halfway finished her drink. It was a nice way to unwind after the week, to be sure. Judy smiled to herself. The only thing that could've made it better was-

Shion came around from behind the couch, where her computer was set up, and crawled onto the couch to where Judy was sitting. Before Judy could say anything, though, Shion had crawled over on top of her, sitting on Judy's lap, facing her and blocking her view of the TV. _Well, I like where this is go-_ Before Judy could complete her thought, she looked in Shion's eyes and saw... tears? Shion didn't say anything, and was even smiling, but she definitely had tears welling up in her eyes. _Okay, not sexy times. Time to be comforting._ "Hey, it's going to be okay, don't worry," Judy said mollifyingly (or what she hoped was mollifying through the beer) as she wrapped her arms around Shion's waist and pulled her in for a hug. Shion wordlessly cradled Judy's head in for a hug, pulling her close into her chest. 

The two sat for several minutes, neither saying anything. Judy could hear Shion's heart racing, so she knew something was upsetting her, but didn't dare ask and risk upsetting her more. Shion, for her part, was only taking deep breaths, one after the other. _At least she isn't having a full on meltdown,_ Judy thought to herself. It didn't take a genius for Judy to put two and two together - it was probably another one of her panic attacks. She hadn't had one since the wedding (the stress of planning had gotten to Shion more than once, unfortunately), but it was something she dealt with on and off. Judy hadn't quite figured out how to handle them yet - each one was different, and sometimes the things she said to help one just drove Shion further in on the next one. Judy kept trying to learn though. She had to.

Finally, Shion let go, leaning back and ruffling Judy's hair. "Thanks, honey. I really needed a hug."

Judy looked up at Shion, trying her best to put on a strong face for her. "No problem. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Shion shook her head. "No, it's just..." she trailed off, with a sigh. "It's just anxiety. I'd rather just forget about it."

Judy nodded. "Okay. Just-" She paused, considering if she should say it. "I'm always here for you, okay? I'm your wife, and I want to help you whenever I can. You don't have to face it alone."

Shion smiled. "Thank you. That really does mean-"

"And-" Judy gulped, realizing she interrupted Shion. No turning back. "And. Whatever is tormenting you, it's going to be okay."

Shion blinked a few times, and tears started rolling down her face once more. She pulled Judy into a hug before Judy could wonder if she had done something wrong. "I'm scared, Judy," she whispered into Judy's ear.

"What's wrong? What are you scared of?" _And is it something I can address drunk,_ Judy added internally.

Shion took a deep breath. "I'm scared of dying, Judy."

 _Definitely not._ "Yeah?"

Shion nodded. "Yeah."

Judy opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Is there something making you afraid of that, or..."

"No, nothing," Shion replied. "I just... I'm going to die, one day. And that'll be that, and I won't be here any more, and..." She trailed off before finishing, "and I'm worried that I won't be with you any more."

Judy thought.

Shion pulled back once more, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, it's really too much for right now, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay. And... it's going to be okay. Even when we die, we'll be together up to then, and it's not going to affect who we are right now, and what we do as a couple."

Shion took a few deep breaths. "You're right. I'll... I'll try to remember that." Her smile, trembling, came back.

"Did talking help at all? I'm sorry for bringing it up again when-"

It was Shion's turn to shake her head no. "No, it really did help. Thank you." She pulled Judy in to one more tight hug. "We really are married now, huh?"

Judy smiled. "We are, Mrs. Uzuki."

"That's really nice... Mrs. Uzuki." Shion shivered. "Freaks me out to say that still," she added with a giggle.

"Feeling a bit better now?"

"Yeah." Shion gave Judy another squeeze as she finally let go. "I didn't want to, but... I think just saying it helped. Helped me get the feelings out so I don't have to worry about it more."

"Glad to hear it. Want to watch the rest of the movie with me?" Judy patted the seat next to her on the couch.

"Thanks. Sounds great," Shion said as she got off Judy and sat next to her, cuddling up close and resting her head on Judy's shoulder.

 _There we go. Now this is a good evening,_ Judy thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to clear up a bit of a writing drought after moving!


End file.
